List of The Fairly OddParents! Episodes
This is a list of all the episodes of the Nickelodeon series The Fairly OddParents! Oh Yeah! Cartoons # The Fairly OddParents! (Pilot) # Too Many Timmys! # Where's The Wand? # Party of Three! # The Fairy Flu! # The Temp! # The Zappys! # Scout's Honor # The Really Bad Day! # Super Humor Season 1 # The Big Problem! / Power Mad! # Spaced Out / Transparents! # A Wish Too Far! / Tiny Timmy! # Father Time! / Apartnership! # Chin Up! / Dog's Day Afternoon! # Dream Goat! / The Same Game Season 2 # Christmas Everyday! # Boys in the Band / Hex Games # Boy Toy / Inspection Detection # Action Packed / Smarty Pants # Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes # Timvisible / That Old Black Magic # Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen # Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch # Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight # Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds # Hail to the Chief / Twistory # Fools Day Out / Deja Vu # Information Stupor Highway # Scary Godparents Season 3 # Ruled Out / That's Life! # Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West # MicroPhony / So Totally Spaced Out # Love Struck! # Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off! # Odd Jobs / Movie Magic # Abra Catastrophe! (1) # Abra Catastrophe! (2) # Abra Catastrophe! (3) # Sleepover and Over / Mother Nature # The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Engine Blocked # Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish # Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener # The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! # Kung Timmy / Which Witch is Which? # Pipe Down! / The Big Scoop! # Crime Wave / Odd Ball # Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary # Chip Off The Old Chip / Snow Bound Season 4 # Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic # Shelf Life # Hard Copy / Parent Hoods # Lights...Camera...Adam! / A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh! # Baby Face / Mr. Right! # Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. # The Odd Couple / Class Clown # The Big Superhero Wish! # Power Pals! / Emotion Commotion! # Fairy Friends & Neighbors! / Just the Two of Us! # Who's Your Daddy? / Home Wrecker # New Squid In Town! / Wish Fixers # Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed! # Channel Chasers (1) # Channel Chasers (2) # Channel Chasers (3) # Catman Meets The Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo # School's Out! The Musical (1) # School's Out! The Musical (2) Season 5 # Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height # You Doo / Just Desserts! # Go Young, West Man! / Birthday Wish! # Blondas Have More Fun! / Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. # Timmy's 2-D House of Horror / It's A Wishful Life # Escape From Unwish Island / The Gland Plan # Back to the Norm / Teeth For Two # Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again # Talkin' Trash / Timmy TV # The Masked Magician / The Big Bash # Crash Nebula # Mooooving Day / Big Wanda # Oh, Brother! / What's The Difference? # Smart Attack! / Operation F.U.N. # Something's Fishy! / Presto Change-O # The "Good Old Days!" / Future Lost # Fairy Idol (1) # Fairy Idol (2) # Timmy The Barbarian! / No Substitute For Crazy! Crossovers # Jimmy Timmy Power Hour # Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! # Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Season 6 # Fairly Odd Baby (1) # Fairly Odd Baby (2) # Mission Responsible / Hairicane # Open Wide and Say Aaagh! / Odd Pirates # The Fairly Oddlympics # Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only # Cheese & Crockers / Land Before Timmy # King Chang / The End Of The Universe-ity # Sooper Poof / Wishing Well # Wishy Washy / Poof's Playdate # Merry Wishmas # Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits # 9 Lives! / Dread "N" Breakfast # Birthday Bashed! / Momnipresent # Wishology: The Big Beginning (1) # Wishology: The Big Beginning (2) # Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (1) # Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (2) # Wishology: The Final Ending (1) # Wishology: The Final Ending (2) Season 7 # Anti-Poof # Add-a-Dad / Squirrely Puffs # Mice Capades / Formula For Disaster # Bad Heir Day / Freaks & Geeks # Fly Boy / Temporary Fairy # Crocker Shocker / Super Zero # Dadbra-Cadabra / Timmy Turnip # One Man Banned / Frenemy Mine # Chicken Poofs / Stupid Cupid # Double-Oh Schnozmo! / Planet Poof # The Boss Of Me / He Poofs He Scores # Playdate of Doom / Teacher's Pet # Manic Mom-Day / Crocker of Gold # Beach Blanket Bozos / Poltergeeks # Old Man And The C- / Balance of Flour # Food Fight / Please Don't Feed The Turners # Take And Fake / Cosmo Rules # Lights Out / Dad Overboard # Farm Pit / Crock Talk # Spellementary School / Operation Dinkleberg Season 8 # Love Triangle # Timmy's Secret Wish! (1) # Timmy's Secret Wish! (2) # Invasion of the Dads # When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack # Meet The Oddparents Season 9 # Fairly Odd Pet # Dinkle Scouts / I Dream of Cosmo # Turner & Pooch / Dumbbell Curve # The Terrible Twosome / App Trap # Force of Nature / Viral Vidiots # Scary GodCouple # Two and a Half Babies / Anchors Away # Finding Emo / Dust Busters # The Bored Identity / Country Clubbed # Dog Gone / Turner Back Time # Cosmonopoly / Hero Hound # A Boy and his Dog-Boy / Crock Blocked # Weirdos On A Train / Tons Of Timmys # Let Sleeper Dogs Lie / Cat-Astrophe # Lame Ducks / A Perfect Nightmare # Love at First Bark / Desperate Without Housewives # Jerk of All Trades / Snack Attack # Turning Into Turner / The Wand That Got Away # Stage Fright / Gone Flushin' # Fairly Old Parent # School of Crock # Dimmsdale Tales # The Past And The Furious # The Fairy Beginning # Fairly Odd Fairy Tales # Man's Worst Friend Season 10 # The Big Fairy Share Scare! # Whittle Me This! / Mayor May Not # Girly Squirrely / Birthday Battle # The Fair Bears / Return of The L.O.S.E.R.S. # Sash And A Rash / Fish Out Of Water # Animal Crockers / One Flu Over The Crocker's Nest # Booby Trapped # Blue Angel / Marked Man # Clark Laser / Married to the Mom # Which Is Wish / Nuts & Dangerous # Fairy Con / The Hungry Games # Spring Break-Up / Dimmsdale Daze # Cat N' Mouse / Chip Off The Old Crock! # Space-Cadad / Summer Bummer # Hare Raiser / The Kale Patch Caper # Dadlantis / Chloe Rules! # Crockin' The House / Tardy Sauce # Knit Wits / Dimmsdale's Got Talent? # Certifiable Super Sitter # Goldie-Crocks and the Three Fair Bears / Fancy Schmancy Movies Specials Other Crossovers